


TomTom

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bestiality, Break Up, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oral Sex, Twincest no related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill lo tenía todo en su vida: Un novio (un tanto amargado), un departamento (pequeño como caja de zapatos) y un trabajo (al que odiaba ir), pero algo faltaba… Y ese algo llegó con la forma de cuatro patas y una cola… ¿Quién podría imaginar que TomTom era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TomTom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, yo no lucro con esta historia.

**TomTom**

 

Había sido pura y llana suerte. Cuestión de girar el rostro a la izquierda mientras maniobraba el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja, a la par que mantenía con precario equilibrio en una mano el paraguas y en la otra cargaba las compras con las que esa noche haría una triste cena para dos.

—¿Qué? Bu, repite eso último —gruñó Bill, incapaz de creer que su novio de pronto recordara que les hacía falta helado de chocolate cuando estaba ya a cinco calles del departamento que compartían y diluviaba como nunca antes—. Pues lo siento, ya no puedo dar media vuelta… ¡No! Si lo quieres, cómpralo tú… ¡Oh, vamos Bu!

Como si el karma tuviera cuentas pendientes con él, a la bolsa de la compra se le rompió una de las asas y el contenido se desparramó sobre la acera.

—¡Mierda! No, no es contigo… —Refunfuñó Bill arrodillándose en el concreto y haciendo amagos de recolectar todo antes de que el agua lo dañara—. Hablamos cuando regrese al departamento-… Y no, no iré de regreso al supermercado porque quieres… ¿Uh?

Bill se apartó el teléfono del rostro y lo examinó incrédulo.

—Cabrón —maldijo al darse cuenta que su novio le había colgado—. Si serás…

Para entonces, su lucha contra el agua había sido una para perder. Bill resopló con lentitud mientras volvía a anudar la bolsa y cargaba sus compras una vez más. De pronto, el prospecto de preparar pollo con arroz ya no sonaba tan acogedor cuando estaba calado hasta los huesos y su comida yacía sobre la acera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bill apreció una sombra que se acercaba en su dirección y se detenía a escaso metro de distancia.

Aterrado, sujetó el paraguas con mayor fuerza, dispuesto a arremeter contra la figura si acaso se trataba de un ladrón, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue mayor cuando en lugar de un individuo con mirada turbia y una navaja lista para atracarlo, se encontró con un perro.

—Hola, pequeño —le dijo Bill por inercia, atento más a los cálidos ojos castaños que lo miraban de vuelta que al tamaño de la criatura. En ironía al apodo, el perro estaba a su misma altura a pesar de estar delgado en extremo y dar señales de llevar tiempo viviendo en la calle.

Bill extendió la mano con cuidado, temeroso de recibir un mordisco, pero en su lugar, el perro bajó la cabeza y se dejó acariciar detrás de las orejas.

—Oh, debes de estar perdido, ¿no es así?

Bill revisó su cuello en búsqueda de alguna identificación que lo ayudara a volver con sus dueños originales, y en efecto, de un muy gastado collar pendía una simple placa que llevaba escrito “TomTom” y nada más, ni por delante o por detrás. «Justo lo que creí», pensó Bill. Ya desde un inicio algo le decía que éste no era un perro cualquiera sin hogar, y el propio perro se lo demostró al lloriquear cuando retiró la mano.

—Lo siento, pequeño —se disculpó Bill al tiempo que se ponía en pie y recogía la bolsa con la compra—. No puedo llevarte conmigo. A mi novio no le gustan las mascotas y me haría dormir en el sofá si llego contigo.

El perro soltó un aullido y se le pegó a la pierna como si entendiera que su breve encuentro iba a tener un final igual de abrupto.

—Hey… —Le pasó Bill la mano por el cuerpo. Bajo la yema de sus dedos, encontró el pelaje frío, húmedo, y los huesos pronunciados al tacto.

Un sentimiento desagradable se le posicionó en la base del estómago. Por un lado, le dolía en el alma la idea de dejar al pobre perro en la calle, y más porque llovía y no parecía haber un pronóstico favorable al respecto. Pero también estaba esa otra cuestión -la más importante-, y que consistía en Bushido, su novio, el que irónicamente tenía pocas pulgas y tolerancia cero con cualquier tipo de mascota.

—Te llevaría conmigo si pudiera, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Bill al perro sin dejar de acariciarle el hocico—. Estoy seguro de que podría darte un hogar como el que seguro mereces, o incluso buscar a tus dueños hasta dar con ellos, pero…

El perro movió la cola y lamió la mano de Bill.

El propio Bill dejó salir un largo suspiro. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor? Por supuesto, Bushido pondría bien en claro su opinión al respecto, y gritaría, mucho, pero también era su departamento… Él también pagaba las cuentas, la mitad que le correspondía. Y quizá sólo fuera temporal. Mientras encontraban al verdadero dueño o uno de reemplazo que se encargara de TomTom de ahí en adelante.

—No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero… —Bill sonrió para sí y el perro pareció imitarlo—. Ok. Si vienes conmigo, tendrás esta noche un lugar donde dormir y comida. ¿Me entiendes?

El perro dio un ladrido enérgico y las oscilaciones de su cola aumentaron.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¡a casa, TomTom!

Lado a lado, los dos emprendieron la marcha.

 

—¡… una total locura y falta de criterio! ¿En qué mierdas pensabas? ¡Espera! Que no pensabas en nada seguramente, porque de haberlo hecho entenderías lo mala idea que sería esto.

En una retahíla que tenía más de diez minutos, Bill se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, si acaso porque no quería crearse más dificultades con su novio.

Bushido era, por decirlo de manera amable, una persona complicada y repleta de manías. Como que el pan debería guardarse en el congelador en lugar de la alacena y su café prepararse con un minuto y veintisiete segundos en el microondas, ni uno más y por supuesto, ni uno menos.

Entre su larga lista de peculiaridades se encontraba encabezando su desprecio por la vida animal, especialmente por los perros. Alegaba que de pequeño había sido mordido por un chihuahua vicioso de carne humana, pero Bill lo ponía en duda. Unas veces era eso y otras una alergia al pelo que le cerraba los bronquios. Fuera cual fuera la razón verdadera, el resultado era el mismo: Bushido terminaba ganando sus discusiones cuando de adoptar una mascota se trataba a favor de no hacerlo y punto final. No negociable.

Hasta entonces, Bill había sabido tener paciencia y de algún modo razonar que era por el bien común de su convivencia como pareja, pero con cada petición denegada sin un sustento real, su paciencia se había ido acabando hasta el punto de no quedar nada.

—¿Me estás prestando atención? —Preguntó Bushido plantándose frente a Bill mientras éste le pasaba una toalla por el pelaje a TomTom—. Es mi salud de la que estamos hablando. Esta noche seguro que tendré problemas para respirar y será necesario ir de emergencias al hospital más cercano.

Bill bufó. —¿Tienes dificultades ahora mismo? Porque tienes ya un cuarto de hora gritando y no te he oído perder el aliento ni una sola vez.

Bushido se cruzó de brazos. —Eso es independiente al hecho de que teníamos un trato, Bill. Nada de perros en el departamento. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—No, tú lo decidiste y en ningún momento pude opinar al respecto —replicó Bill—. Además, sólo será por esta noche. Mañana le buscaré en los alrededores por si hay carteles con su fotografía y después podrás ser tan feliz como siempre.

—¡Pero…!

—Ya te lo dije antes —gruñó Bill exasperado—, no podía dejarlo sin más en la calle. ¿Qué clase de ser humano sin compasión sería entonces?

—Traer a nuestro departamento un perro pulgoso y maloliente no es compasión, es simplemente asqueroso —dijo Bushido—. Es más, ni se te ocurra tocarme si antes no te has bañado con jabón antibacterial.

—Bu… Se llama TomTom, y no está pulgoso, sólo un poco sucio por vivir en la calle tanto tiempo. Muestra al menos un poco de piedad.

—Hablo en serio. No lo quiero en _mi_ departamento —recalcó Bushido apretando los dientes.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, TomTom bajó las orejas y escondió la cabeza detrás de Bill.

—Aw, pequeño… Bu sólo está bromeando.

—¡Y una mierda! —Rezongó su novio—. No estoy jugando. Mañana sin falta ese saco de pulgas tiene que estar fuera de nuestras vidas.

—Mmm —murmuró Bill sin decir sí o no—. Anda, ya déjalo por la paz. ¿No prefieres que te prepare algo de cenar? Puedo hacer macarrones con queso, tus favoritos.

—¿Después de que acariciaste a ese animal? Yo paso —desdeñó Bushido—. Hasta el hambre se me ha quitado de verlo en mi sala. Mejor tomaré una ducha y me iré a la cama con la esperanza de que mañana ese chucho apestoso no siga aquí.

Haciendo caso de sus propias palabras, Bushido enfiló en línea recta al baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que los cuadros en las paredes temblaran.

—Bah —desdeñó Bill los desplantes de su novio, acostumbrado a las crisis que le daban ante el menor cambio de planes—. No le prestes atención. Se pone así cuando no se sale con la suya.

El perro alzó las orejas y sus ojos perdieron el miedo de antes. Cediendo a la tentación, Bill le depositó un pequeño beso en la húmeda nariz.

—Normalmente no es así, ¿sabes? Es sólo que… no le gustan los perros. O los gatos. A veces tampoco otros seres humanos… —Bill frunció el ceño—. No lo tomes como algo personal. A veces hasta conmigo es así.

Como si entendiera sus palabras, el perro ladeó la cabeza.

—Da igual. Olvida lo que dije o… mejor dicho, no importa porque eres un perro y no entiendes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad, TomTom?

A modo de desafío, el perro levantó una pata y lo empujó con ella. Bill sonrió.

—Vale. Eres más listo de lo que creí en un inicio, pero ya es tarde y necesitas dormir. Los dos lo necesitamos. Esta noche podrás descansar aquí —dijo, guiando al perro a la cama improvisada que había preparado utilizando un cojín viejo y un edredón que ya no utilizaba—. No es lujoso, pero será mejor que el sitio donde estabas antes.

Olfateando el área, TomTom no tardó en dar con el sitio exacto para recostarse y desde ahí observar atento cada movimiento de Bill.

—Agua y comida —anunció Bill plantando frente al perro los dos recipientes—. Uhm… Si acaso necesitas hacer tus necesidades… Erm, ¿crees poder dar aviso primero? Pero qué digo… —Murmuró para sí—. Es un perro y por supuesto que no sabe de qué hablo.

Bill terminó soltando un suspiro cansado. Probablemente en la mañana su invitado lo recibiría con un par de charquitos y una o dos pilas de excremento por las cuales Bushido rezongaría sin parar.

—Ni hablar… —Dedicándole una última caricia a su mascota temporal, Bill se despidió—. Descansa, pequeño. Buenas noches.

Tal cual si fuera posible, el perro le lamió la mano y agitó la cola. A su modo, su propia despedida nocturna de tipo canina.

Bill sonrió un poco y después enfiló a su habitación.

 

Bajo la luz de un nuevo día, Bill apreció más en serio las implicaciones que su decisión impulsiva de la noche anterior habían traído a su vida.

Empezando porque esa mañana Bushido se había ido sin decir ni pío. Ni una nota. Nada. Excepto trastes sucios en el fregadero y una enorme mancha de café sobre la mesa de la cocina. A la conclusión que llegó Bill sin mucho esfuerzo, es que seguía furioso, pero para variar, en lugar de culpa lo que sintió fue fastidio.

—Al menos pudo ser un adulto razonable y no montar un berrinche, ¿o no, TomTom? —Consultó Bill con el perro, y éste pareció asentir con la cabeza. Claro que para entonces Bill estaba frente a la estufa y preparaba unos huevos con salchicha que olían celestiales, así que quizá era más el hambre que la propia inteligencia.

Juntos desayunaron, Tom un poco de pasta que había sobrado de dos días atrás y Bill de lo que había preparado para sí.

«Tal vez debería comprarle una bolsa de croquetas», pensó Bill mientras veía la fruición con la que TomTom devoraba la comida de su tazón, pero entonces recordó que su estancia era temporal, así se lo había prometido a Bushido, y sin embargo…

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, TomTom detuvo sus lametones el plato y alzó la cabeza, con la gracia de un perro grande, movió la cola agradecido y después prosiguió con su comida.

Bill no pudo evitar que el calor se expandiera de su pecho hasta los dedos de sus manos y pies. Sin esforzarse siquiera, TomTom había encontrado la manera de ganarse su corazón apenas con un par de lametones y esos ojos castaños que al verlo parecían adivinar los colores de su alma.

—Hey, TomTom…

El perro levantó despacio la cabeza y metió la cola entre las patas, como si presintiera que su estadía no era más bienvenida en el departamento.

—¿Quieres un baño?

Temiendo lo peor, Bill se sorprendió gratamente cuando TomTom trotó hasta posicionarse a su lado, y agradecido apoyó el morro sobre su pierna.

—¿Es un sí? Buen chico —lo felicitó Bill acariciándole detrás de las orejas y recibiendo a cambio sendas lamidas en el dorso de la mano—. Hecho. Prepararé la bañera.

TomTom no perdió el tiempo al ir detrás de Bill y por cuenta propia meterse a la tina una vez que el agua llegó a la altura adecuada. A diferencia de lo que se veía en películas, TomTom parecía estar disfrutando de su baño mientras Bill le derramaba agua tibia por todo el cuerpo y hacía lo posible para limpiarle el pelaje.

—Woah, ¿así que no eres negro del todo? —Bromeó Bill con el perro cuando el champú de experiencias tropicales que él utilizaba, logró por fin desaparecer la mayoría de la mugre que se le apelmazaba a TomTom en el pelaje, y bajo el negro hollín aparecieron áreas de limpísimo color blanco.

En lugar de un solo color, TomTom pertenecía a una de esas razas indefinidas que contrastaban entre el blanco y el negro, más del primero en las patas y el pecho, mientras que el segundo cubría la cabeza y el tronco en grandes manchas. En conjunto, era una bonita combinación que le sentaba con sobriedad a un perro tan listo como había demostrado ser TomTom en tan poco tiempo.

—Eres un guapetón, eh —le dijo Bill a TomTom mientras le enjuagaba las orejas cuidando de que no le cayera líquido dentro—. No será difícil buscarte hogar una vez que te vean así.

El perro gimoteó e hizo amagos de alzarse por encima del agua.

—No, TomTom —amonestó Bill al perro, que con su repentino movimiento había hecho salpicar agua de la tina—. Quieto.

El perro dejó salir un aullido lastimero y se alejó de Bill hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña bañera. Casi parecía estar dolido por la sugerencia de aquel no sería su hogar definitivo y Bill tampoco su dueño, pero era una tontería… Casi.

—Vamos, TomTom… —Suspiró Bill a consciencia de que las siguientes palabras también le dolerían a él—. Sabes que quisiera quedarme contigo, pero seguro que tu familia te sigue buscando… Y si no, alguien más podrá darte el cariño que mereces. Yo vivo en este departamento que apenas tiene el espacio necesario para que vivamos dos personas, y tú eres un perro grande… Además, Bushido se negaría en rotundo. ¿Lo entiendes, TomTom? Porque la verdad es que… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior—. Si pudiera, te adoptaría sin dudarlo.

El perro bajó las orejas al cráneo y en sus ojos castaños se apreció el dolor de saberse rechazado.

—Ow, que no eres el único que lo siente —dijo Bill con grandes dosis de resignación—, pero no tengo el dinero para cuidar de ti. Apenas ganamos lo suficiente para la renta, comer y pagar las cuentas…

Si TomTom se dio por enterado, no lo demostró. El resto del baño transcurrió en silencio por parte de Bill, quien apenas podía con la culpa. Atrás quedó la diversión de jugar en el agua con TomTom, porque el perro permaneció quieto y muy rígido mientras se dejaba secar y miraba en dirección opuesta a donde Bill se encontraba.

—Ok, listo… Gracias por no crear un desastre —le dijo Bill por lo bajo. TomTom saltó fuera de la bañera y los guió a ambos fuera del baño.

Una vez terminada su labor, Bill apreció que pese a todo, se había mojado un poco aquí y allá. Nada grave, pero sí ameritaba un cambio de ropas. Entrando en su habitación, eligió un nuevo conjunto y se desnudó hasta quedar en interiores.

Para sorpresa suya, TomTom lo había seguido y lo observaba con atención.

—Mmm —rió Bill un tanto nervioso—. Qué tontería, eres un perro, no es como si… Uhm.

TomTom levantó una oreja mientras mantenía la otra pegada al costado.

—Bah, no pasa nada… —Se amonestó Bill; por supuesto que el perro no entendía de pudor y desnudez, y con eso en mente, terminó de desvestirse.

Sin prenda alguna sobre el cuerpo, Bill se inclinó sobre la cama para tomar el nuevo par de bóxers que usaría, pero apenas alcanzarlos, la fría nariz de TomTom rozó la delicada área de piel que quedaba detrás de su rodilla derecha, y Bill dejó salir un gritito, mitad de susto y mitad excitación.

—¡TomTom! —Amonestó al perro, pero éste no se dio por aludido y dejó un rastro con su nariz por la cara interna de su muslo. A escasos centímetros del punto que donde se unía con sus glúteos, Bill logró detenerlo y apartarlo de sí—. Hey… Eso no es…

¿Agradable? Bueno, sí lo era. Bill se aclaró la garganta.

—No está bien, TomTom.

El perro se pasó la lengua por el hocico y después se dedicó a observarlo con una leve sonrisa canina.

—Ok, eso fue raro… —Murmuró Bill, prosiguiendo con su tarea de vestirse, pero esta vez de frente al perro y sin apartarle los ojos de encima. No porque hubiera sido de improviso y además provocador, sino porque un instinto propio le pedía a gritos repetir lo de antes.

Aún así, de momento, Bill no pensaba ceder a la tentación.

De momento…

 

Dado que aquel era su día libre, Bill ocupó el resto de la tarde paseando a TomTom por los alrededores de su departamento y a la caza de volantes o avisos que contuvieran su foto o descripción. Sin mucho éxito. Daba la impresión de que TomTom no había sido tan importante para su familia como para merecer un par de carteles pidiendo por información suya. Bill tampoco se tomó la molestia de anotar el número del centro de acogida que aceptaba toda clase de animales para su reacondicionamiento y posterior adopción responsable.

En lugar de pensar en la próxima separación, Bill llevó a TomTom al parque que se encontraba cerca y lo dejó pasear a sus anchas. Pese a haber comprado una cadena, Bill no llegó a utilizarla mucho, ya que TomTom parecía seguirlo fiel a su lado y sin detenerse a olisquear o a orinar como se veía con otros perros.

Bill se divirtió por espacio de dos horas observando a TomTom correr de aquí a allá y después siempre volver a su lado por una buena dosis de besos y lametones antes de emprender la carrera. TomTom no pareció encontrar otro perro con el cual sociabilizar, y en su lugar, al final optó por recostarse con Bill a su lado sobre la pequeña manta que éste había traído, y juntos pasar las últimas horas de sol.

El regreso al departamento transcurrió sin contratiempos, excepto que apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta, Bushido puso el grito en el cielo y señaló con un dedo largo a TomTom.

—¡¿No te has desecho de ese maldito chucho?!

—Hola a ti también —murmuró Bill, soltando a TomTom de la cadena y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Como si Bushido no existiera, el perro se dirigió directo a su tazón del agua y bebió por largo rato.

—Bill… —Bushido se presionó el tabique nasal entre el pulgar y el índice—. No podemos quedarnos con esa… bestia. Por lo que sabemos, puede estar repleto de parásitos y contagiarnos de rabia.

—Creo que estás exagerando. TomTom ha sido un encanto todo el día. Además está entrenado, así que no me he visto en la necesidad de limpiar detrás de él sus estropicios, a diferencia de ti…

—¿Yo? —Replicó su novio de lo más indignado, abriendo los ojos al punto en que parecía cómico.

—Sí, tú, señor tan importante como para no lavar sus propios trastes después de usarlos. —Bill dejó salir un suspiro—. No quiero discutir.

—Pues no sería necesario discutir si te hubieras librado de este chucho horripilante tal como te pedí que hicieras desde un inicio. Me lo prometiste, Bill. Sólo se iba a quedar un día.

El pelaje de TomTom se erizó ante la mención poco halagüeña que Bushido había hecho de él, y aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido para Bill.

—No, yo dije que buscaría a sus dueños y da la casualidad que no los encontré. Mientras tanto, no puedo sólo abrirle la puerta y dejar que se vaya así como así.

—¡Entonces dalo en adopción! ¡Regálalo! ¡Haz que lo pongan a dormir! No me importa qué hagas, pero deshazte de él.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Bushido abandonó la sala y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Hasta TomTom se estremeció cuando el departamento entero tembló por la fuerza del golpe.

—Unf —bufó Bill, para nada asombrado de la actitud infantil de su nuevo. Desde siempre era así cuando quería salirse con la suya y Bill no cedía, pero ya se estaba hartando de ser siempre el que diera su brazo a torcer y terminara acatando órdenes con las que no estaba de acuerdo.

Ya no más.

—Y una mierda… —Gruñó Bill. Por una vez, se iba a mantener en sus trece y ya verían quién de los dos podía aferrarse más a su decisión.

Sintiendo un subidón de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, Bill canturreó alegre mientras se preparaba un sándwich de pollo y papas fritas para acompañar.

Decidido a que Bushido no le iba a arruinar el perfecto día, Bill puso un DVD de su colección y se acomodó en el sillón de tres plazas para disfrutar de su cena y Legalmente rubia tal como se merecía. Sin esperar invitación, TomTom se acurrucó a su lado y Bill descubrió que no le importaba tener una compañía cálida a su lado, que por una vez no criticaba cada pequeño elección en su vida.

Acariciando el costado de TomTom, pronto Bill se vio con la cabeza del perro en su regazo y un extraño cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, TomTom movió la cola y le lamió los dedos de la mano con la que había comido las papas fritas.

—Hey, cuidado —murmuró Bill fingiendo interés en la película, cuando en realidad estaba atento a cada lametón que TomTom le prodigaba. Sin llegar a tener la misma intensidad de horas antes cuando se estaba cambiando, el toque era… estimulante.

«No es raro en lo absoluto», pensó Bill sin llegar a convencerse del todo. En los pantalones que llevaba puestos, se adivinaba un bulto que sin llegar a ser una erección completa, le apretaba un poco.

—Mmm, TomTom… Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Presto a dar la contra, el perro se incorporó y pegó el hocico contra el cuello de Bill. Fue una mezcla entre la respiración de TomTom contra su lóbulo y la lengua que no dejaba de recorrer su piel, tal vez influyera en algo el que Bushido no lo había tocado en el último mes, pero el resultado fue el mismo: Bill dejó salir un gemido gutural del que se avergonzó apenas terminar.

—Alto, alto…

TomTom no se dio por aludido y con su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo que iba desde el cuello hasta las clavículas de Bill y que habría de proseguir su camino en línea hacia el sur de no ser por la camiseta que éste llevaba puesto.

—Uhm… —Se retorció Bill y haciendo uso de su fuerza, logró retirar al perro—. Ya entendí, me quieres, pero no está bien.

El perro gimió y Bill no pudo con ella carita tierna que lo miraba como si hubiera se le estuviera regañando de gravedad por algo que en realidad era del todo inocente.

—Vale. No has hecho nada malo. —«Sólo soy yo, que me paso de pervertido y no tengo una vida sexual satisfactoria», pensó con acritud—. Pero mejor aquí lo dejamos.

TomTom no pareció estar de acuerdo, pero no opuso mayor resistencia para bajarse del sofá e irse a recostar en su cama improvisada.

—Buen chico —le felicitó Bill, maravillado de la gran capacidad intelectual con la que el perro parecía contar. De no ser porque sería ridículo, era casi como si… entendiera a la perfección cada palabra suya y actuara acorde a ello. Pero no podía ser, claro que no—. Buenas noches, TomTom —se despidió Bill apenas apagar el televisor y ponerse en pie.

Desde su rincón, el perro movió la cola y ladró una vez.

«Una por sí, dos por no». Bill sonrió ante su propia broma y se amonestó por siquiera considerar que fuera posible.

Esa noche, con Bushido dándole la espalda y acaparando todas las cobijas, Bill no pudo evitar el preguntarse qué tal si… Pero el sueño lo venció antes.

 

La siguiente mañana fue diferente a la anterior, empezando porque Bill tuvo que estar de pie antes de la salida del sol para arreglarse e ir al trabajo. En lugar de desayuno para sí, se encargó de prepararle a TomTom comida que le durara a lo largo del día e hizo prometer a Bushido que no le dejaría la puerta abierta con la esperanza de que se fugara.

Aquella jornada se le hizo incluso más larga que en otras ocasiones, lo que ya era mucho decir. Y no es que odiara su trabajo como dependiente en un gran almacén, pagaba las cuentas y en Navidad recibía un buen bono, pero para nada se acercaba a su sueño de ser cantante y componer su propia música como había ocurrido cuando era un crío y todavía en los primeros años de la adolescencia. Suponía él, que los sueños de la infancia no siempre se cumplían, pues en lugar del novio ideal con el que había fantaseado apenas percatarse que lo suyo eran los hombres por encima de las chicas, se había terminado por conformar con Bushido, que a veces parecía tener más defectos que virtudes. Bill ya no recordaba si lo amaba, y las mariposas hacía tiempo que habían volado de su estómago a regiones más cálidas y alejadas de su frío corazón.

Lo que normalmente habría bastado para desmoralizarlo, no tuvo efecto mientras apartaba la idea de Bushido a un rincón alejado de su mente y se concentraba en TomTom.

Bill podía desde ya visualizar al perro esperando por él en la entrada y moviendo esa cola suya que hablaba de alegría y esperanza al ver a su nuevo amo… En el acto Bill se paralizó doblando camisetas polo. ¿Nuevo amo? Bushido lo mataría (al menos amenazaría con hacerlo) por tan sólo considerarlo, ni hablar de volverlo una realidad.

Pero por otro lado… TomTom seguía sin un hogar fijo, y Bill se resistía a la propuesta de enviarlo a la perrera. Un final tan cruel para un perro tan bueno era impensable. Claro que la opción de enfrentarse a Bushido era igual de mala, pero por una vez, Bill no estaba dispuesto a mover un ápice en su voluntad.

Decidido a poner en claro que se mantenía firme en su decisión, Bill decidió ahí mismo en la sección de caballeros, que TomTom sería su mascota y Bushido podría joderse al respecto.

Él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

 

La escena que lo recibió apenas poner un pie en el departamento no fue la esperada. Bushido estaba ya en casa, igual que TomTom, para alivio suyo, pero entre los dos la habitación se cargaba de malas vibras. TomTom ocupaba su sitio en la cama improvisada que Bill había tendido para él, pero enseñaba los dientes y el pelaje del lomo lo llevaba erizado. Bushido tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor y con el ceño fruncido hasta formar surcos en sus fracciones.

—¡Al fin llegas! —Lo recibió de mala gana, y Bill tuvo que contar hasta diez para no ceder al impulso de sacarle el dedo medio—. Tu maldito chucho infecto no ha dejado de gruñirme. Te lo digo, Bill, necesitan dormir a esta bestia antes de que muerda a alguien.

—Hola a ti también —dijo Bill en su tono más seco. Apenas verlo, TomTom cambió de actitud y se le acercó meneando el rabo y dando saltitos de emoción contenida—. Hey, pequeño… ¿Qué tal tú día?

—Gracias por preguntarme a mí también —se inmiscuyó su novio, y Bill le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo mismo aplica para ti, porque te recuerdo que tus primeras palabras hacia mi persona no fueron de lo más agradables, ¿sabes?

—Es diferente —se excusó Bushido—. Yo tengo más de una hora aguantando a este chucho sarnoso y tú sigues dándome largas para librarte de él.

—Pasa —articuló Bill mientras se despojaba del saco que componía su uniforme de trabajo y se aflojaba la corbata—, que no me pienso separar de TomTom.

—¿TomTom has dicho?

—Sí —dijo Bill con una falsa dulzura—, ese es su nombre. Lo lleva escrito en la placa del collar.

—A ti ya se te zafaron las tuercas… —Dictaminó Bushido dando un golpe a la mesa de centro—. ¡No podemos quedarnos con esa bestia salvaje! ¿Ya viste su tamaño? Nos comerá. No podemos mantenerlo. Además es feo y no lo quiero viviendo con nosotros.

—Pero…

—No es negociable, Bill —se cruzó de brazos Bushido, esperando que como siempre, ahí finalizara su discusión—. Es mi palabra final al respecto.

Bill inspiró hondo, y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron. —No me importa lo que tú quieras. TomTom es mi perro ahora y no pienso discutir más de este asunto contigo.

—¡Pero…!

—¡NO! —Gritó Bill, al grado en que Bushido se quedó con la boca abierta y TomTom comenzó a gimotear del miedo—. Perdón, cariño, no es contigo —se arrodilló al lado del perro que rápido lo cubrió de besos húmedos en toda extensión de piel que pudiera alcanzar.

—Es el perro o yo, Bill, y ese chucho no te ayudará a pagar las cuentas —le recordó Bushido a su novio—. Tú elige y elige bien.

Bill entrecerró los ojos y apretó la quijada. —Por seguro, no te elijo a ti. ¡Me tienes hasta los cojones!

Bushido alzó el mentón. —Bien. Si no me quieres aquí, vete a la mierda tú y tu chucho pestilente. Ya me rogarás que vuelva…

Adoptando una pose firme, Bill se negó a responder, y en su lugar entró en la cocina y preparó para TomTom un tazón de restos de pollo y puré de papá, haciendo promesa mental de ir a la tienda lo antes posible y comprar un saco grande de croquetas. El perro comió muy despacio, siempre atento a las caricias que Bill le prodigaba en el lomo mientras intentaba mantener una serenidad que en realidad no sentía.

—Última oportunidad —dijo Bushido, maleta en mano y dispuesto a dejar el departamento—, ¿él o yo?

Bill desvió la mirada y comprendió que la resolución que iba a tomar nada tenía que ver con TomTom, sino con la carencia de un amor que antes se encontraba presente y que se había transformado en reproches y maltratos incesantes.

—Vete, por favor —musitó.

Al salir, Bushido cerró la puerta con exceso de fuerza, pero Bill apenas fue consciente de ello. Cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, rompió a llorar.

Fiel a su nuevo amo, TomTom apoyó su cabeza sobre la pierna de Bill y gimoteó con él.

 

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y Bill así lo comprobó cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz congestionada. También con TomTom en brazos, que se había negado a dormir en su rincón de siempre y había pasado a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en la cama con su amo.

Del dolor de antes no quedaba nada. Era como si una vez fuera de su sistema, Bill de pronto pudiera apreciar que Bushido era a quien menos necesitaba a su vida. Exceptuando por supuesto la mitad de su cheque que se ocupaba en pagar la renta y otras facilidades. Pese a ello, Bill seguía sin sentir remordimientos, no cuando TomTom se acurrucaba a su lado y le miraba con unos intensos ojos castaños.

—Ahora seremos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo… Eso si logro que las cuentas se paguen a tiempo antes de fin de mes. Mierda…

Estirando los brazos hacia arriba, la camiseta de Bill se le subió por encima del esternón, y TomTom no perdió tiempo en apoyar el morro ahí y causarle cosquillas con la respiración.

—En verdad el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, ¿eh? —Acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, detrás de las orejas como sabía que le gustaba, Bill recibió a cambio un lengüetazo sobre el ombligo, y su vientre se contrajo ante lo placentero que resultó—. Uhhh…

TomTom no paró ahí. Hundiendo el morro en la tela, pronto tuvo la cabeza dentro de la camiseta de Bill y su lengua alcanzó uno de los pezones. Bill arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos…

—Uhm, espera, espera… —Intentó Bill apartar a TomTom, pero el perro no cejó en su empeñó y se subió sobre su cuerpo. Sólidos treinta kilos como mínimo, que aún en su estado eran bastante más de lo que Bill podía resistir. Mucho menos si tomaba en cuenta que TomTom parecía saber lo que hacía y se avocaba al otro pezón.

En un forcejeo que no era tal, el pantalón del pijama de Bill comenzó a descender, lo mismo que TomTom, que para entonces jadeaba y repartía lametones a diestra y siniestra. De espaldas y con una levísima capa de sudor por el cuerpo, Bill jugueteó con la idea de dejarlo proseguir y así lo hizo, revelando un poco de piel de su cadera y recibiendo a cambio una nariz húmeda…

—Diosss… —Siseó Bill cuando los dientes de TomTom se cerraron sobre la tela con toda delicadeza, y el perro comenzó a bajar la prenda hasta donde sus habilidades se lo permitían.

Ya no había manera de esconderlo, Bill tenía una erección como no había tenido una en meses, y a TomTom no pareció importarle que su amo estuviera al borde del orgasmo.

Bastaron tres simples lametones para que Bill se corriera y parte del semen le cayera a TomTom sobre el morro y en la punta de la nariz.

—Joder… Exhalando, Bill temió encontrarse con el reproche escrito en los tiernos ojos de su mascota, pero la imagen resultó ser la opuesta.

TomTom no sólo parecía haberse zampado un enorme hueso de ternera, sino que además se limpiaba con la lengua los restos de semen y buscaba más sobre el vientre de Bill. Por exceso de sensibilidad, Bill gimió cuando la lengua del perro se deslizó sobre sus testículos y prosiguió el ataque sobre su miembro.

—No, no, TomTom, basta ya… —Apartó al perro como debió haber hecho en un inicio.

El can se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y jadeó con tal calma que parecía la estampa de la fidelidad.

—Mierda… ¿Qué he hecho? —Murmuró Bill avergonzado y cubriéndose el área de la ingle con las sábanas. Una parte de sí se sentía terrible, como si hubiera abusado de TomTom, pero al mismo tiempo… El perro había sido el instigador de su encuentro al tironear de su pijama y no cejar en su empeño—. ¿TomTom?

El perro levantó las orejas y su expresión pareció la de quien presta atención.

—Lo siento, TomTom… —Balbuceó Bill, incapaz de ver al perro a los ojos—. No sé qué estaba pensando. Tú eres el mejor perro del mundo y yo… me aproveché de ti. Lo siento en verdad.

TomTom gimoteó, y sin medir su fuerza o tener en cuenta su tamaño, se lanzó sobre Bill y le puso las patas delanteras sobre los hombros. Bill se vio propulsado contra la cama, y el perro no perdió oportunidad de prodigarle cariño haciendo uso de su nariz húmeda.

Pronto volvían a reír, y de lo ocurrido antes hicieron caso omiso por el resto del día.

 

Pronto se volvió una rutina dormir juntos y que en la mañana TomTom buscara de Bill más que simples caricias en la barriguita… Bill también aprendió a esperar esos momentos, y la vergüenza inicial dio paso a una bizarra creencia de que el propio TomTom propiciaba esos encuentros. Lo cual era una soberana estupidez porque no dejaba de ser una mascota, un perro de limitada inteligencia y no una mente maquiavélica que buscaba aprovecharse de su amo. Al menos con eso se consolaba Bill, y de algo servía, porque al cabo de cinco días apenas si recordaba que Bushido había prometido volver para recoger más ropa de su armario.

—Veo que esa alimaña sigue aquí —dijo Bushido apenas entrar al departamento y encontrarse con que Tom dormía en el sofá.

Bill no abandonó su postura de brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda. —Recoge lo que necesites y vete.

—Tsk, no dirás eso cuando te toque pagar el alquiler. —Bushido no tardó en entrar por su ropa y volver a salir—. ¿Está durmiendo en mi cama?

— _Mi_ cama —recalcó Bill—, y ya no es más tu asunto.

Bushido tensó la mandíbula. —Haz lo que quieras.

Bill no tardó en despedirlo, y con alivio puso el pasador a la puerta para asegurarse de que no volvería más. Aún quedaban asuntos por ultimar, pero era definitivo; antes preferiría ser desalojado del departamento que pedirle a su exnovio que volviera.

Por inercia, sus ojos se guiaron a la cuenta del gas que estaba pegada en la puerta del refrigerador y que no tenía ni la menor idea de con qué medios pagarla antes de la fecha límite.

Como si adivinara el hilo de sus pensamientos, TomTom se colocó a su lado y rozó su mano con la cabeza, a la búsqueda de una caricia y un consuelo para los dos.

—Ay, TomTom… —Murmuró Bill mientras le acariciaba el cuello distraído—. Estoy empezando a tener miedo de qué será de nosotros dos…

A su costado, TomTom aulló un quejido de lo más lastimero.

 

Con una semana, Bill empezó a dormir desnudo y con TomTom pegado al cuerpo.

Al cabo de diez días, perdió cualquier inhibición y permitió que su mascota recorriera su cuerpo a su antojo.

Bajo la marca de los quince días, Bill decidió que era momento de un nuevo baño, y llenó la tina para ambos. TomTom daba saltos alegres a su alrededor y correteaba por el pasillo mientras el ruido del agua contra la cerámica resonaba por toda la habitación.

Bill hesitó antes de meterse al agua con TomTom, pero rápido desechó cualquier duda mientras se sumergía en el agua y la tensión de los últimos días abandonaba sus músculos.

Al instante, TomTom se posicionó cerca de él y le lamió la mejilla.

Bill ya no sabía si lo que hacía con TomTom era una aberración y lo que necesitaba era ayuda profesional, pero poco le importaba. Su vida ahora se limitaba a los largos paseos que daban juntos, a las tardes en las que se recostaban en el sillón a ver películas; Bill inclusive hablaba con TomTom, y aunque fuera una soberana idiotez creerlo así, él tenía la idea de que el perro podía entenderlo. Algo en sus ojos se lo decía así, y ya no podía atribuirlo sólo a simple inteligencia canina.

De algún modo, TomTom era tan igual a él a pesar del pelaje moteado y las cuatro patas.

Bill no se atrevería a decir que estaba enamorado, pero lo cierto es que la simple idea de perder a TomTom había pasado a ocupar un lugar primordial entre los miedos que lo aquejaban, por debajo incluso de ser atrapados. Atrás había quedado la culpa de lo que hacían, y en su lugar, Bill se había encontrado fantaseando con llevar su relación a un siguiente nivel…

Intuitivo como siempre, TomTom pareció entender las intenciones de su amo cuando éste se colocó de espaldas a él y permitió que con su lengua recorriera la suave piel de su perineo. Bill se aferró el borde de la bañera y gimió cuando el morro de TomTom recorrió su parte más íntima con extrema precaución.

Casi como si supiera de sus temores y actuara en consonancia al miedo que sentía. Casi… Porque Bill no quería olvidar que se trataba de un perro, y era ilógico atribuirle mayor razonamiento del que era posible.

Aún así Tom no lo decepcionó, y haciendo uso de su lengua, logró al cabo de unos minutos que Bill colapsara dentro del agua a causa de la fuerza de su orgasmo.

—Uhm… TomTom… —Gimió Bill, sintiendo el cuerpo laxo y el pulso acelerado.

TomTom no perdió tiempo saliendo de la bañera y sacudiendo su pelaje en un gesto de lo más canino. Bill rió, y lo imitó, pero optó usar una toalla en lugar de menearse. Hizo lo propio con TomTom y pronto los dos estuvieron secos y sobre la cama, tendidos de lado a lado.

—Creo que algo debe estar mal en este universo —le dijo Bill a TomTom mientras le acariciaba el cuello y éste movía la pata trasera por reflejo—. Si fueras humano… Pero qué digo —se mofó de sí mismo—. No importa, puedo decirlo: Si fueras humano serías mi alma gemela, TomTom. Estoy seguro…

El perro dejó escapar un suspiro semejante a los que Bill a veces hacía cuando la inconformidad de su relación se asentaba en su cabeza.

—¿Puedes al menos entenderme? ¿No crees que estoy loco?

TomTom lo tocó en el hombro con una pata. Bill no estaba seguro si como respuesta contaba, pero prefirió creer que sí.

Bill sonrió, y la idea que desde días atrás le rondaba en la cabeza cobró forma. Podía ser una locura, pero ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, y estaba seguro, TomTom lo aprobaría.

Tendiéndose sobre su estómago, Bill buscó el apoyo de sus almohadas y se colocó dos de las más mullidas bajo la pelvis, haciendo que se cadera quedara elevada. Poco a poco abrió las piernas, y TomTom pareció entender cuáles eran sus intenciones, porque pronto comenzó a olfatear y a buscar su sitio entre las dos extremidades.

—¡Ah! —Gimió Bill cuando el perro hizo uso de su lengua y marcó una línea húmeda por su perineo, desde los testículos contraídos por la excitación hasta el cóccix.

Quizá era una abominación, pero Bill ya no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Desesperado, buscó en su mesita de noche por la botella de lubricante que guardaba ahí, y con dedos temblorosos abrió la tapa y se untó los dedos con el líquido.

TomTom gimoteó en su propia desesperación, mordisqueando los glúteos de Bill pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. El propio Bill tuvo dificultades al prepararse porque TomTom intentaba montarlo y él aún no estaba listo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —le pidió con un hilo de voz mientras trabajaba dentro de su cuerpo tres dedos. No estaba seguro si iban a ser los necesarios, pero carecía de interés al respecto. Lo único que para él tenía significancia en esos momentos era proseguir con su descabellado plan—. Ven acá…

TomTom lloriqueó más, pero así lo hizo, y Bill no perdió tiempo en lubricar el miembro del perro con los restos que llevaba en la mano. Bill tuvo un último ramalazo de terror al ver el sexo de TomTom entre sus dedos y palpar el calor que emanaba, pero en lugar del asco que esperaba sentir, su propio pene dio un tirón que fue la pauta para proseguir.

—Ahora, TomTom —le dijo Bill al perro, y éste se posicionó detrás de su cuerpo, aferrándolo por las caderas con las patas delanteras.

Al instante Bill sintió miedo cuando las uñas del can rasgaron su piel, pero pronto esa sensación pasó a segundo término cuando su dermis entró en contacto con el miembro de TomTom y el bajo vientre se le contrajo en una marea de placer.

—Uh, uh… —Jadeó Bill cuando TomTom logró encontrar la posición adecuada y su miembro se empezó a abrir paso dentro del cuerpo de Bill.

Nada de dolor, nada que no fuera la acuciante percepción de estar haciendo algo que no le era permitido por leyes morales y aún así hacerlo, porque TomTom era más que su acompañante canino.

—Sí, así, pequeño —gimió Bill cuando TomTom empezó con un ritmo apresurado de estocadas firmes y cortas. Bill aferró las sábanas entre sus dedos y la vista se le hizo borrosa a causa del placer. No era necesario siquiera el tocarse a sí mismo, porque el morbo que la situación le daba ya lo tenía manchando las almohadas bajo su pelvis y haciendo un desastre.

TomTom lo apretó más con sus patas delanteras y a base de empujones, logro que Bill se resbalara al frente hasta que fuera necesario apoyar una mano contra la cabecera de la cama si no quería terminar empotrado en la pared.

—¡Ahhh! —Contrajo Bill cada músculo cuando TomTom presionó más profundo que antes y su cuerpo dio cabida al famoso nudo. Bill curvó los dedos de los pies contra el colchón y liberó el aire de sus pulmones lo más lento posible.

Como si supiera de la incomodidad de su amo, Tom le lamió la espalda y depositó con su morro el equivalente a besos húmedos.

—Mmm… Esto es genial, TomTom —dijo Bill bañado en sudor y un poco nervioso de qué iba a pasar entre ambos. Él no era idiota, bien sabía lo que iba a ocurrir porque antes ya había visto dos perros aparearse. No estaba del todo seguro del mecanismo, pero recordaba que el tiempo para quedarse pegados podía variar de unos minutos hasta casi una hora—. Oh, TomTom… Estoy empezando a tener dudas acerca de esto.

Al perro jadeó, y por la postura, el tibio aliento le llegó a Bill justo en la nuca.

No por falta de movimiento dejó de ser placentero, y Bill no desaprovechó para colocarse de rodillas tanto como su fuerza y flexibilidad se lo permitía, y masturbarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Con la mano manchada de semen, Bill se la tendió a TomTom y éste se la lamió hasta dejarla libre de cualquier líquido.

—Joder… Hace tres semanas no habría pensando que esto podría ocurrir y ahora… —Bill dejó salir una risita de nerviosismo. Su piel se erizó y una extraña sensación similar a una descarga eléctrica de baja intensidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido para darle un orden.

Por una parte, TomTom liberó un largo aullido y pegó las orejas al cráneo. Entre la unión de sus cuerpos, Bill se percató que la tensión disminuía y en su interior se liberaba una onda cálida, que el supuso, era el semen del perro… La idea, lejos de ser repulsiva, lo hizo sentir febril de deseo. Entrecerrando los ojos, Bill estuvo atento a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, desde el momento en que TomTom lo desmontaba hasta que colocaba su pata…

Bill abrió grandes los ojos cuando en lugar del pelaje sedoso al que tanto se había acostumbrado, piel tan carente de vello como la suya hizo contacto contra su brazo.

—¿TomTom?

—¿Sí?

Bill chilló y se arrastró lejos del cuerpo desnudo que ahora descansaba en la cama con él y que había sustituido a su mascota.

En un ataque de pudor, Bill se cubrió la entrepierna con una de las almohadas manchadas y su respiración se agitó. ¿Dónde estaba TomTom y quién demonios era ese… hombre que lo miraba entre divertido y avergonzado? En sus facciones Bill creyó reconocer la misma expresión que había puesto TomTom una vez que lo atrapó comiendo pay de queso de su plato.

Con el corazón amenazándole con salir del pecho, Bill examinó a consciencia al intruso y la boca se le desencajó de su sitio cuando alrededor del cuello del individuo vio que éste llevaba el mismo collar que su perro, y también la placa gastada donde claro se podía leer “TomTom”.

Después Bill vio negro.

 

Bill despertó no mucho después, tan desnudo como antes y con el extraño a su lado.

—No entres en pánico —le dijo éste con calma y una levísima sonrisa en labios—. Sé que te costará creerlo, y puedes tener la certeza de que para mí tampoco es fácil, pero… es la verdad.

—¿Uh? —Grogui y un tanto exaltado por la cercanía del desconocido, que con todo era atractivo y también una pizca sexy con la nariz respingona y piercing en el labio, Bill no supo exactamente cómo articular sus pensamientos—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está TomTom? ¿Por qué llevas su collar? —Pausa—. ¿Por qué estás desnudo todavía?

El desconocido soltó una carcajada. —Perdón, perdón —se disculpó cuando Bill le dedicó una mirada de enojo—. Soy yo, uhm, TomTom. Mejor dicho, sólo Tom.

—¿TomTom? Digo, ¿Tom? ¿Tú eres mi perro? —Bill arqueó una ceja—. ¿Y esperas que me lo trague así como así? Porque francamente… No soy tan ingenuo.

—Bill… —Acarició Tom un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos—. Soy yo, y puedo probártelo. Me has dado de comer pizza cuando te miraba con ojos tristes, nuestro parque favorito es el de las fuentes de colores, y te gusta cantar cuando sólo estamos los dos solos. Soy tu TomTom de siempre, pero con menos pelo y más erguido.

—Pero… —Bill se sonrojó—. Entonces tú y yo…

—Sí, tuvimos sexo —dijo Tom con total naturalidad—. Y gracias a eso el encantamiento de la pordiosera se rompió de una vez por todas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Bill consideró en serio volverse a desmayar con la esperanza de que al despertar todo volviera a ser lo de antes—. Pero yo… Y TomTom era un perro… Dios… —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Seguro debes de pensar que soy un depravado por tener sexo con un animal.

Tom lo sorprendió al apartar sus manos con delicadeza y elevar su mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Nah, ¿la verdad? Te estoy agradecido. Si no fuera por ti, seguiría en esa forma hasta el fin de mis días. No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho, Bill.

—Uh… ¿Va en serio eso de la pordiosera que te hechizó?

Tom asintió solemne. —Fue hace casi dos años. Me la encontré mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa. Me pidió dinero y no traía nada conmigo, excepto pelusa en los bolsillos. También iba un poco malhumorado, así que le contesté de malas que no tenía para mí y mucho menos para ella. Lo siguiente que supe es que mi cuerpo se encogía y se llenaba de pelo peor que durante la pubertad. Y la pordiosera me condenó bajo una condición que yo creía imposible de cumplir…

—Ya lo creo —murmuró Bill, haciendo memoria de su momento juntos—. ¿O sea que necesitabas tener sexo con un ser humano para romper el encantamiento?

Tom asintió. —Ya me había resignado a vivir el resto de mis días con cuatro patas y una cola. En parte no es que me fuera tan mal, pero deseaba como nada en el mundo regresar a mi forma de antes. La pordiosera incluso fue tan cruel como para obsequiarme con este collar y también con la placa…

—TomTom… —Tocó Bill la insignia plateada y arrugó la nariz—. Bueno, al menos conseguiste lo que buscabas de mí… Ya puedes volver a tu vida de antes y olvidar que todo esto ocurrió.

Tom sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. —No sólo se trataba de eso, ¿sabes? He vivido contigo por las últimas dos semanas y… Lo que siento por ti tiene nombre.

—¿Repulsión? —Adivinó Bill, presa de una mortificación tremenda.

—Amor —dijo Tom, acercando su boca a la de Bill y depositando un beso sobre sus labios—. Tal vez la condición era mantener sexo con un ser humano aún en mi forma animal, pero entre los dos hubo más que eso. Yo lo sé, y no hay manera de que me hagas creer que no sentiste lo mismo.

Bill ladeó la cabeza y despacio murmuró un ‘sí’ tímido. —Debo decir que eres atractivo en tu forma humana… Para nada como el idiota de mi exnovio.

Tom le guiñó el ojo, y como si olvidara su nueva figura, le lamió la mejilla tal como solía hacer cuando todavía era TomTom.

—¡Hey! —Le tiró Bill de las orejas como si nada entre ambos hubiera cambiado—. Chico malo…

—El peor —murmuró Tom tan cerca de su boca que Bill se sintió embriagado por su aliento.

Lo que ocurrió después, fue una repetición de su primera vez, y que a su vez, consistió en otra más.

Con las piernas sobre los hombros de Tom y los labios de éste recorriendo su cuello, Bill llegó a la conclusión de que perro o humano, ya había encontrado a su compañero de toda la vida.

Su alma gemela, sin importar la forma que adoptara.

 

Al cabo de unos días, la sorpresa se la llevó Bushido cuando al volver por el resto de sus cosas, encontró el departamento vacío y cajas desperdigadas por doquier. También a Bill en brazos de un hombre que le igualaba en altura y lo besaba apasionadamente.

—Veo que no tardaste en cambiar a ese chucho por alguien más como lo hiciste conmigo —dijo apenas el par se dio por enterado de su presencia.

—Tus cosas están en esa pila —señaló Bill un rincón e ignoró su comentario malintencionado—. Este es Tom, mi nuevo novio… y el dueño de TomTom. Así que come estiércol, Bu.

Bushido le dedicó una mueca. —¿Y qué? ¿Ahora vivirán los tres en una caseta de perro?

Bill resopló de lo más divertido. —No, Tom tiene una mansión y unos cuantos millones en el banco, así que no. Nada de casetas, más bien un edificio de cuatro pisos para los tres.

—Seh —intervino Tom—, no podría estar más agradecido, o enamorado de Bill por lo que hizo con TomTom. Tú pérdida es mi ganancia —finalizó con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos fríos.

Bushido los maldijo en voz baja, y no tardó mucho en recoger lo que le faltaba.

Bill no se tomó la molestia en decirle el último adiós, porque Tom ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y lo besaba ansioso contra la madera.

Decir que Tom tenía millones y una mansión era quedarse cortos, pero Bill lo quería por lo que era y no por la herencia que había recibido después de la muerte de un tío abuelo lejano. El propio Tom había tomado la noticia con verdadero asombro, ya que el abogado había contactado con él apenas dos días después de haber recuperado su forma humana y la revelación aún no parecía del todo real.

De momento Bill había renunciado a su trabajo por sugerencia de Tom, y entre los dos planeaban qué hacer con su tiempo libre y el dinero que ahora podría volver tangible cualquiera de sus sueños. Bill había sugerido abrir un refugio para perros sin hogar y Tom no se había opuesto, lo cual en sí, constituía el primer paso para su vida juntos.

En todos los aspectos, su relación no podía ser más perfecta en cada ámbito, incluido el sexual. O mejor dicho, especialmente el sexual. Haber empezado con el pie derecho (“o pata derecha” como decía Tom entre risas mientras rodaban sobre el colchón) había contribuido a que carecieran de inhibiciones, y además le hubieran cobrado un gusto casi fetichista a los juegos de rol donde Tom volvía a ser TomTom y Bill su fiel pero ardiente amo. A veces eso, a veces a la inversa dependiendo de su humor.

Por el resto, nada podría ser mejor, y a modo de recordatorio, Tom seguía llevando la placa con su nombre, esta vez colgando de una sencilla cadena de plata.

A su vez, Bill no podría estar más agradecido de cómo había terminado todo para ellos al final. Con Tom a su lado, descubrió que lo tenía todo para ser feliz.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
